fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Chase
Jennifer Chase is an officer in the Khazan Mobile Police, a special forces unit within the Khazan PD that emphasizes on the use of combat mecha. Created by Lawman, she made her FPL debut in August 2001. A remake of her character was created for the FPL in Febuary 2006. OOC History Jennifer Chase is a promising Mobile Police officer, who quickly grew from a rookie to one of the most respected officers within the force. Fictional Character Biography Prior to beginning her career in the Khazan Mobile Police, Jennifer's life was anything but impressive. Born to a fairly normal, albeit workaholic, couple in Khazan City's Lowtown sector. The lack of time spent between her parents and her often gave young Jennifer plenty of time to explore her own life and plenty of room to make her own choices. From her teens, she has proven herself to be a more physically-oriented girl rather than an academically-oriented one, and it was evident in her outstanding performance in various sports activities during high school, while her academic achievements are but only mediocre. Upon graduation from high school, Jennifer signed up for a career within the Khazan police force, but her selfless and helpful demeanor often stumped her progress within the force, with her colleagues rising through the ranks at her expense. Jennifer's big break came when she was among a handful of young officers that were specially hand-picked by the top brass within the police force for their next-generation Mobile Police program. Her outstanding performance and strong sense of comradeship were highly looked upon by her superiors, and at the end of the program, she was one of the few who graduated and earned the right to pilot the next-generation Mobile Police mecha known as MARS(Mobile Armored Robot Suit). With her strong sense of justice and unwavering courage, Jennifer can always be called upon to assist the heroes of Khazan whenever the need arises, such as her participation in the defenses of Khazan during the War of Drekis, and her assistance to the Sentinels during the events of the Khazanian Empire. Powers and Abilities While lacking in any superhuman powers, Jennifer Chase is a skillful pilot of her MARS-550, able to perform feats of dexterity in her armored juggernaught that few of her peers within the force can match. In spite of her feisty attitude, she is not prone to recklessly charging headlong into situations, and is known to display surprising level-headedness at assessing her situation. She is also apt at handling the various weapon systems in her mecha, and a decent shot with her standard issue laser pistol. Equipment As a pilot, most of her time in combat is spent behind the control console of her next-generation MARS, named Metalneck. Equipped with high-tech composite armor plating and state-of-the-art weapon and sensor systems, Metalneck is the equivalent of a KPD crisis response contingent. While the need for it is unlikely, Jennifer can also count on her standard-issue laser pistol, with which she is also a decent shot. External Links Original Version (2001) Remade Version (2006) Category:CharactersCategory:Lawman characters